La verdadera felicidad
by Klaushunlove
Summary: Ellos se amaban, pero sus seres queridos no lo aceptaban, sin embargo hubo otros, quienes sí aceptaban su amor. Yaoi. SeiyaxShun


La verdadera felicidad

-Shun, se que ese anormal te influenció, pero como tu hermano mayor, te ayudaré a salir de esto, nos iremos lejos y te sanarás de esa enfermedad que te contagió.-

...

-Seiya, siempre supe que él era diferente, y no puedo creer que te haya contagiado su enfermedad, me da rabia lo que te hizo, pero yo, Shiryu, te ayudaré a sanar y a salir de esto.-

…

-Shun, estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu hermano mayor, no puedo creer que te haya hecho esta... ¡esta cosa!. Todos sabíamos que él era la manzana podrida del grupo y no voy a permitir que te convierta en uno de su misma calaña, además tú sabes que aunque yo sea ruso, te quiero como a mi hermano.-

…

-Seiya, como tu hermana, no voy a permitir esto, y por todo lo que me han contado del otro, me doy cuenta de que es él el afeminado, no voy a permitir que te contagie esa enfermedad, no voy a permitir que te destruya la vida, encontraremos ayuda y te sanaremos. Lo prometo.-

…

-¡Como se atrevieron!, ustedes dos han deshonrado a la Santa Orden de Athena, ambos me acaban de traicionar, traicionaron a su diosa, no merecen llevar el apellido Kido, maricas de cuartas. ¿Saben cómo van a reaccionar la prensa y demás personas de la fundación cuando se enteren que dos miembros de la familia Kido son unos maricones?

¿Saben cómo van a reaccionar los Caballeros Dorados y los demás cuando se enteren que dos de sus compañeros no son normales y que son unos anormales?

¿Saben cómo van a reaccionar los aprendices de caballeros cuando se enteren que dos de los más grandes caballeros de toda la Orden son unos putos de mierda?

¿Acaso saben cómo van a reaccionar las amazonas cuando se enteren que dos de sus compañeros de batallas son unas perras con precio?

¿Lo saben acaso, saben todas las reacciones, saben la traición que me han hecho, la traición hacia la Orden?

Pues claro que no ¡Son unos anormales, maricones y gays de mierda!.-

…

-Shun, ¿estás seguro?, no quiero obligarte a nada.-

-Claro que sí, mi amor, tu no me obligas, además esta es mi decisión también, ya soy lo suficientemente maduro para pensar mis decisiones, pero ¿y tú?.-

-Obvio que sí, sabes que te amo y te seguiría hasta al del mundo, recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda alma. Shun, eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida.-

-Yo también te amo Seiya.-

Ambos jóvenes se besaron con un amor y pasión tan profundo que demostraba todo su amor.

Ese amor, tan puro y esencial para la vida, ese amor que sólo seres muy amados te lo pueden entregar, como el amor de una madre a su hijo, como el amor de una perra a sus cachorros, ese amor tan profundo y hermoso que no existen palabras para describirlos.

Y esa pasión, tan roja como la sangre, pero tan necesaria para la vida, esa pasión que desborda todo, esa que te contagia, esa que es tan única y especial, que sólo muy pocas personas la sienten.

Se sentaron en la cama de aquella habitación y dejaron cinco cartas, escritas a manos, una para cada persona especial en su vida, para sus hermanos, amigos y diosa, pidiendo disculpas por amarse como se aman, pero diciendo que se amarían para toda la eternidad.

Dejando las cartas encima de la mesita de noche, bebieron ambos de un líquido verdoso que estaba en un pequeño frasco; aquel frasco representaba la libertad que ambos amantes necesitaban para poder disfrutar de su amor libremente. Los jóvenes se fundieron en un beso a esperar el abrazo de la muerte, para poder llegar al único lugar que los entendió, encontrándose con Pandora, que les estiraba los brazos, los tres jueces del Infierno, que estaban parados en señal de respeto y Hades, que sonrió para darles confianza. Porque después de la Guerra en el Inframundo, ellos se dieron de su amor y dieron su apoyo, no por interés, sino por comprensión, supieron que esos jóvenes sufrían más que otros y nadie en su mundo los apoyaría, por eso les ayudaron, también para expulsar sus pecados.

Ahora ambos jóvenes vivirían para siempre su felicidad, al lado de ellos que los comprendieron y que por azares del destino no eran quienes esperaban.

Mientras que en la superficie todos lloraban la muerte de estos jóvenes, quienes tuvieron que morir para ser felices para siempre.


End file.
